


en'ca minne

by no_confidence



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, M/M, and im sorry, i dont know how to write smut, probably
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: Немного любви, немного жертвенности. Кто знает, что случится завтра?





	en'ca minne

**Author's Note:**

> неужели только геральту и трисс можно забавляться в купальнях под красивые легенды? как бы не так.  
> вольная калька той-самой-сцены, только с более приятными персонажами. 
> 
> и да, я не удержалась от капельки (точнее вагона) флаффа, простите извините
> 
> ps лучше всего читать под подобающий саундтрек  
> https://8tracks.com/dr_aino/suck-it-up

Сочная, яркая листва и привкус растертых листьев тополя. Вокруг парят белые хлопья - снега или пуха - они цепляются к одежде, лезут в глаза, дерут горло.

Листья становятся из живых и ярких - плоскими, черно-белыми, извиваясь не в воздухе, а на чем-то бледном и живом. Пух мешает, но Роше готов поспорить, что видит подбородок и шею, оплетенные листьями. А потом он видит шрам, петляющий у губ и просыпается.

Ведьмак и чародейка как всегда забавляются слишком громко, а артистичные стоны (Роше не знал, что женщины могут кричать вот _так,_ хотя он не специалист) вызывают лишь боль в висках. Ему не хватает воздуха, этот прелый дух Флотзама въелся в легкие и не дает дышать. Вернону кажется, что если он отсюда выберется, то уже никогда не сможет почувствовать вкус нормального воздуха.

Он идет прочь от городской вони, от застоявшейся реки и запаха гниющих водорослей и тел. Полоса на тропе - из крови - предостерегает: остановись, dh’oine, остановись, пока случайно не напоролся горлом на стрелу. У Вернона не хватает сил на злобу, не хватает сил на то чтобы достать меч из ножен, чтобы элементарно осмотреться. Он чертовски устал. Он хочет вдохнуть что-то кроме запаха помоев и послушать что-то отличное от шума ночного города (хотя это и городом назвать тяжело).

\- Милсдарь, не ходите, белки ночью у границы крутятся, - говорит стражник так, словно объясняет что-то ребенку, - убьють вас.

\- Пусть только попробуют.

Он слишком хорошо знает скоя’таэлей, а скоя’таэли слишком хорошо знают Вернона Роше – никто даже не посмеет сунуться к нему. Разве что случайный разведчик наткнется на него и тут же скроется в листве.

Ночь юна и месяц указывает путь. За все эти годы Роше научился обращать внимание на мелочи: трава, примятая причудливым образом - эльфы ступают осторожно, будто парят над землей, стараясь не оставлять следов. Со стороны может показаться что прошел какой-то зверь, но Роше не просто так стал главой Синих Полосок: он знает свою работу.

Его удивляет лишь одно: почему скоя’таэли выбрали местом базы лес Флотзама. Вокруг есть много куда более удобных стратегически мест, но Йорвет почему-то затаился именно здесь. У этого должно быть какое-то объяснение.

Внимание привлекает тонкий свист, складывающийся в мелодию. Роше не знаток в поэзии и музыке, но даже он чувствует тоску и красоту в нотах. Он идет на звук, поднимаясь на холм и находит ответы на все свои вопросы. Эльфские развалины - вот почему белки выбрали это место. Молодежь любит старину и желает быть ближе к истокам, старики чтят память и берут силу в разрушенном прошлом. Осталось понять, к кому принадлежит Йорвет.

Из всей цитадели уцелел лишь монумент - влюбленные, тянутся друг к другу в последний миг перед разлукой. Наверняка с этим связана какая-то легенда или история, но Роше наплевать. Все сказки остроухих похожи одна на другую - все выглядит волшебно и замечательно, но на самом деле заканчивается кровью и болью. Впрочем, у людей все точно также.

Пение флейты сливается с другим, мягким журчащим звуком воды. Приходится немного попотеть, но в итоге Роше находит тайный рычаг, который открывает проем в подземелье.

Йорвет, наверно, услышал его еще с того момента как Вернон вышел за пределы города. Эльф не прерывает песню на полуноте, он изящно ее заканчивает и оборачивается, словно спрашивая мнение.

\- В прошлый раз было хуже, сейчас это хотя бы можно слушать, - нехотя пожимает плечами Роше.

\- Неужто это похвала? - тон Йорвета ясно дает понять, куда Роше может засунуть свою точку зрения. - Что, в этот раз пришел поговорить? Не будешь швыряться ножами?

\- Только если ты не начнешь первым.

\- Какое великодушие. Что не так, Роше? Стареешь?

\- Я устал, - голос эхом разливается по стенам купальни и звучит мягче, чем Роше бы хотелось.

\- Ты? Dh’oine? Устал? - Йорвет смеется, но в этом смехе нет ничего приятного. Это смех старика, который смеется над ребенком, который едва научился ходить и плачет от того, что это тяжело. - Я устал еще задолго до твоего рождения.

\- Сколько тебе лет, Йорвет? Или зим, я не знаю, как вы предпочитаете исчислять свой возраст.

\- Ты убил сотни эльфов и не удосужился узнать хоть немного о культуре своих жертв? Тебе должно быть стыдно.

\- Мне стыдно за то, что я решил будто с тобой можно поговорить как с нормальным человеком, прости, эльфом.

Йорвет фыркает и шрам некрасиво искривляет лицо.

\- Поэтому мы никогда не сможем жить в мире. Вы слишком высокомерны для тех, кто ничего из себя не представляет, даже друг с другом ужиться не можете. Разве сможете вы в своем сердце найти место и терпение для других рас?

Роше устал. Он снимает сапог и кидает его в Йорвета.

\- Пожалуйста, можно хотя бы сегодня без эльфских мудростей? Или следующим в тебя полетит нож.

Тем временем он расшнуровывает куртку, стараясь не обращать внимания на непонимание в лице Йорвета, которое вот-вот перейдет в ужас.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Это же купальни. В них купаются. Только не говори, что ты сюда только на флейте поиграть приходишь.

Йорвет мешкает, словно не понимая, почему кому-то захочется принимать водные процедуры прямо перед своим заклятым врагом. Наконец на его лице появляется неприятная улыбка, за которую (и не только) его наверняка и прозвали Лисом.

\- Знаешь, у нас за твою голову назначена большая награда. И не потому что ты исчадие ада - все хотят увидеть, что ты прячешь под этим дурацким шапероном.

\- Если я сниму его ты перестанешь наконец глазеть? Либо проваливай, либо оставайся и заходи в воду. Клянусь, я не буду тебя топить.

\- Договорились.

\- Тогда ты тоже.

\- Что - тоже?

\- Снимешь эту дурацкую бандану.

\- Исключено.

\- Тогда я не сниму шаперон и нечего тебе будет рассказать ребятам, - пожимает плечами Вернон, забираясь в воду. Черт, эльфы знали, что делали, строя купальни прямо у горячих источников.

Он оборачивается на мягкий звук падающей одежды – Йорвет недовольно раздевается. Наверно, нужно отвести взгляд, но Роше не может оторваться от татуировки. Он не думал, что она настолько большая и листва оплетает не только шею, но плечо и часть груди, заканчиваясь где-то на уровне ребер.

Роше решает, что нужно его поощрить и снимает шаперон, проводя рукой по влажным от пара волосам. Йорвет, кажется, от шока вот-вот лишится единственного глаза.

\- А чего ты ожидал? Что у меня второе лицо будет на затылке? – Роше даже не сдерживает смех и удивляется его звучанию. Он уже не помнит, когда смеялся в последний раз.

\- Я не ожидал, что ты окажешься настолько обычным.

\- Ну, теперь настала твоя очередь поразить меня своей необычностью.

Йорвет резким движением срывает с головы бандану – на плечи падают черные волосы, тонкая коса у виска. Он смотрит на Роше с усталым вызовом.

\- Да уж, лучше носи бандану. Так ты даже меня не напугаешь, - сглатывая, произносит Роше и заставляет себя посмотреть на стену, сквозь которую проросли алые розы. Йорвет хорошо смотрится на фоне красного.

В этом нет ничего странного или необычного – в конце концов, он всю жизнь прожил среди солдат, все вместе ходили в бани или купались в ближайшей чистой речке, но отчего-то этот раз кажется странным. Возможно, из-за того, что в этот раз он обнажен не перед сослуживцами, а перед тем, кого должен убить, но раз за разом останавливается.

Йорвет прыгает в бассейн – слишком красиво и изящно, словно был рожден для этого. Роше не успевает прикрыться от брызг и недовольно вытирает капли с глаз. Эльф подплывает к небольшому водопаду и подставляет лицо воде. Он что, улыбается?

\- Ты знаешь, что с этим местом связана легенда? Именно здесь Симориль и Эльдан чуть не расстались навсегда, когда человек пришел забрать ее.

\- Дай угадаю: мораль истории в том, что люди всегда все портят?

\- Не совсем, - изменившимся голосом отзывается Йорвет, пытаясь поймать ладонью рябь, - мораль в том, что несмотря на все произошедшее между ними, Эльдан и Симориль все равно оказались вместе, нашли путь друг к другу. Несмотря на силы, что были сильнее. Несмотря на судьбу, что была против них.

\- Ты веришь в судьбу, Йорвет? – он подплывает ближе, надеясь, что эльф не психанет и не утопит его из-за вторжения в личное пространство.

\- Я верю в то, что ей можно противостоять.

\- Если это объяснение того, почему мы сражаемся друг против друга, то слабо, Йорвет.

\- Это объяснение того, почему мы не должны сражаться.

\- Ты в порядке? Или вода слишком горячая?

\- Если устал ты, - говорит Йорвет, опираясь о борт, - то представь каково мне. Сколько лет борьбы и ради чего? Чтобы смотреть, как мой народ умирает, как вы заполоняете собой весь мир и не оставляете даже надежды на изменения? Я не питаю иллюзий относительно будущего. Меня в лучшем случае ждет эшафот. В худшем – нож в спину от тех, кого я считал братьями или от какого-нибудь dh’oine. Я устал жить войной, платить насилием за насилие.

\- Зачем тогда сражаться?

\- Я не умею ничего другого. Иногда мне кажется, что я занимался этим всю свою жизнь, а я живу на этом свете уже очень долго.

Роше не знает, что ответить, он смотрит на Йорвета, на то, что намокшие волосы больше не прикрывают изуродованную глазницу. Тепло и пар заставили шрам потемнеть еще сильнее, от чего он кажется карикатурным на точеном лице эльфа.

\- Если бы не война, - наконец находится со словами Роше, - я бы давно уже лежал в канаве. Я вскормил эту ненависть, чтобы хоть как-то выкарабкаться из той грязи, в которой был. Не знаю, как жить иначе. Черт, да я уже и не смогу. Это стало образом жизни, понимаешь?

Йорвет кивает. На его губах капли воды.

\- Caemm a me, - шепот почти сливается с журчанием воды и Роше не нужно знать Старшую речь, чтобы понять смысл. Он неуклюже дергается к нему и Йорвет берет его лицо в ладони. Немного любви, немного жертвенности. Кто знает, что случится завтра?

Он на вкус как листья тополя. Роше чувствует губами край шрама – острый, неприятный.

\- По легенде, - отрываясь от поцелуя говорит Йорвет, - в этих камнях заключены последние вздохи влюбленных. Ты слышишь их, Роше?

\- Сейчас услышу.

Йорвет старше, мудрее – это чувствуется в каждом движении, в том, как он направляет и знает, чего хочет. Роше не придумывает ничего лучше, чем подчиниться – в первый и последний раз подчиниться его воле – и послушно следует каждому указанию.

Он не слышит легендарных вздохов влюбленных потому что его собственные стоны заглушают все – плеск воды, ругательства Йорвета, щебет непонятно как попавших сюда птиц. В один момент он хватает его за шею так сильно, что из горла не выходит ничего кроме хрипа.

\- Тише, Роше, - шепчет он ему прямо в ухо, - мои ребята патрулируют эти руины. Или ты хочешь, чтобы каждая белка знала о том, что сейчас происходит?

Немного любви – только никакой любви в этом нет. Лишь отчаяние и желание, чтобы это стало чем-то большим, боль от прохождения точки невозврата, после которой ни один из них не сможет спокойно убить другого, долгожданное единство перед вечной разлукой, прямо как в этих дурацких эльфских сказках.

Он выгибается и пытается высвободиться из этого плена жара – вода кажется невыносимо горячей, руки Йорвета – еще горячее, они клеймят его тело как раскаленное железо, Роше готов поклясться, что кожа кипит и воспаляется от прикосновений. Он дергается снова, не в силах сдерживаться, справиться с этим самому и тогда Йорвет прижимается к нему всем телом, стараясь успокоить, но этим лишь обжигает еще сильнее.

Холод камня под руками оказывается спасительным – он цепляется за борт и Йорвет накрывает его руки своими, сжимая так сильно, что боль отрезвляет. «Тише» - говорит он уже мягче, прикасаясь губами к плечу и прислушиваясь к тому, как дыхание Роше выравнивается.

Сознание постепенно возвращается, на языке осталась лишь горечь, а руки Йорвета больше не причиняют боли. Вернон знает, что произойдет дальше, но он хочет продлить этот момент пока они вместе, пока их тела не разлучились, чтобы больше никогда не соприкоснуться.

Йорвет словно понимает – он берет его за подбородок и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. Роше требуется вся выдержка, все, что осталось от чести, чтобы не схватиться за плечи, покрытые шрамами, и не потянуть на себя. Он закрывает глаза и отвечает на поцелуй, в последний раз отмечая обветренные губы.

Первым, отстраняется, разумеется Йорвет. Быстро и решительно, словно он на разведке. Выходит из воды, неторопливо одевается и даже не смотрит на Роше.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что ничего не было? – хрипло говорит Вернон, стараясь отвоевать хоть немного гордости.

\- О чем ты, dh’oine? – голос снова режет слух грубостью. – Даже если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь, тебе никто не поверит.

Он знал, что так будет, все всегда так заканчивается. Роше медлит несколько минут прежде чем вылезти из бассейна, не желая показаться назойливым или ищущим внимания. Подбирая одежду с пола, он надеется, что руки дрожат не слишком заметно. Когда ему наконец удается привести себя в божеский вид, Йорвет хватает его за воротник и снова оказывается непозволительно близко.

\- Если ты попадешься мне еще раз – все будет совершенно иначе. Сегодня тебя пожалел.

\- Если ты попадешься мне еще раз, - Роше зло сбрасывает руку и отталкивает эльфа, - я убью тебя.

Йорвет улыбается – горько, искренне, на миг снимая маску лиса.

\- Тогда до встречи, Вернон Роше.

Он смотрит ему вслед, надеясь, что Йорвет не обернется. Он и не оборачивается, быстро исчезая в коридоре. Подождав немного, Роше наконец позволяет себе выругаться. И еще раз. Что-то ему подсказывает, что в ближайшее время речь будет состоять только из брани.

Вернон наклоняется за шапероном и замечает, что в нем лежит роза, но не красная, а сиреневая. Первый его импульс – выкинуть этот мусор, эту издевку, выкинуть и забыть, стараясь не хранить никаких воспоминаний о произошедшем. В конце концов он прячет розу во внутренний карман, обещая себе выкинуть ее при первом удобном случае. Но не сейчас.

Несколько дней спустя в таверне, будучи зажатым между краснолюдом и трубадуром и пытаясь есть помои, которые повар громко назвал супом, он слышит разговор Геральта и Трисс. Причем в руках у чародейки точно такая же роза.

\- Существует поверье, - доносится до Роше - если подарить эту розу тому, кого любишь – она никогда не завянет.

Роше замирает, аккуратно укладывая ложку на стол. Не то чтобы он ожидал чего-то другого, но такого он совсем не ожидал. Он встает из-за стола и выходит на улицу, идет на пристань, подальше от чужих глаз и ненужного внимания. Несмотря на то что поблизости лишь рыбаки, которых волнует только улов, Роше украдкой, чтобы никто не заметил, достает цветок.

Роза все такая же свежая – она пахнет купальнями, тополем и каким-то дурманом.

Он готов поклясться, что чувствует на себе довольный взгляд Йорвета.

**Author's Note:**

> en'ca minne - немного любви  
> сaemm a me - иди ко мне


End file.
